Archive:Irulon Doomfist
For a pictured version: Irulon Doomfist Were you looking for Irulon's alt, Bigstackstwo, or the other warriors of his, click here ? Note: Since this is not true lore, I love to twist it around to my desires. Be warned. ;) "I am Irulon Doomfist. I am a simple man caught in many unfortunate and simultaneous circumstances. My family has fallen at the hands of a single entity, one that feels no remorse or pity. I intend to make sure that the spirits of my loved ones can rest in their peace. My only hope is that my mission does not lead to my ending before I can make peace of theirs." ::- Irulon Doomfist npcbox | name = Irulon Doomfist | image = LordIrulonDoomfist.png | title = The Immortal | character = Paladin (formerly), Warrior (currently) | level = ?? | type = Boss | race = Human | gender = Male | category = Azeroth | affiliation = Argent Dawn (allied), 7th Legion(currently) | faction = Alliance | alignment = Alignment|Lawful Good | location = http://us.battle.net/wow/en/character/Gul%27dan/Irulon/ | occupation = Warrior of the 7th Legion | status = Deceased | relatives = User:Bigstackstwo/Azshir the Sleepless|Azshir Llane (father), Isabella (mother), User:Bigstackstwo/Traleon_Llane|Traleon Llane (brother), User:Bigstackstwo/Azshir Doomfist|Azshir Doomfist (son), User:Bigstackstwo/Lord_Aldarion|Lord Aldarion (cousin) | Image:Irulon 3.3 Legend 2.jpg|The Argent Crusade|thumb Image:Highlord Irulon Doomfist 3.3.JPG|The Argent Crusade|thumb Image:Irulon AC.jpg|The Argent Crusade|thumb Image:DoomfistChronicles.jpg|Doomfist Chronicles|thumb File:1irulonlol.png|thumb|Lord Irulon Doomfist Lord Irulon Doomfist (pronounced either Ih-ruh-lon or Ih-roo-lon) was a human male born in Deathknell. He grew up to become a prideful, but honest figure who worked toward the purging of the Undead and the victory of a challenging battle. He was noted to be arrogant and selfish at times, but could be good-hearted as well. He had a bit of a strange, yet funny personality which can make others laugh either intentionally or not. For the most part, however, Irulon was a respected individual who drives for the freedom of all. Truthfully, Irulon cared deeply for his adventurer|companions. He had quite a harsh life, but had worked his way up the User:Bigstackstwo/Argent Dawn|Argent Dawn ladder and was eventually the head guard of a well known High Dawn Lord, User:Bigstackstwo/Lord_Aldarion|Lord Aldarion. While not as attached to his title as Lord Aldarion, still he had much pride in it. Irulon once died was when he was accidently cleaved in the spine by one his orc friends, Morg'throk, but was ressurected by Lord Aldarion, who had found him in Ashenvale. Irulon had been part of an Argent Dawn army within Stromgarde, but the Scourge had amassed an army large enough to destroy it and all within, except Irulon, who had escaped through a crack in the back walls of the town. Soon after, all of the lieutenants and Lord Aldarion had suddenly gone missing. Irulon, realizing that the Argent Dawn had figuratively imploded, searched for refuge within the Hillsbrad Foothills and after a brutal assault from undead bears, Irulon succeeded the former leader of the encampment, which consisted of Argent Crusade members. After the death of the Lich King and the arrival of Deathwing, Irulon had joined the 7th Legion sector of the Alliance . He had also rid himself of his "signature" faceplate. In the end, Irulon was slain by Lady Sinestra , who devoured him and several other heroes in a Twilight dungeon. Image:Irulon the Immortal.jpg|thumb|Irulon when he was part of the soon-to-be-annihilated Argent Dawn. Image:Irulon the Immortal 3.2.0.jpg|thumb|Irulon at the same exact spot, but later on with new armor. Birth and Childhood The world of Azeroth had been under siege for many years by demons, orcs, and dragons. Medivh , the Guardian of Tirisfal who was possessed by the dark titan Sargeras , had been the reason for the Orc invasion. However, just before the First War and Orcish invasion had occured, a child had been birthed to the Llanes residing in Tirisfal Glades . Naming their son Irulon, Azshir the Sleepless|Azshir Llane and Isabella|Isabella Llane saw him as a future champion for Lordaeron . As he started growing up, Irulon Llane befriended another child residing near him named Leonid Barthalomew . They were the best of friends, but they also were quite mischievous. The two annoyed King Terenas|King Terenas Menethil II enough to make any man mad, as well as play pranks on any newcomers to Deathknell . The two were both inseperable friends for much of their childhood. The Lich King calls, The Unthinkable Happens... As Irulon grew up, however, he and Leonid grew apart. Irulon travelled to Silverpine Forest and Northern Lordaeron often to do errands for the king. Irulon was prideful in his duties and it was a rarity for him to fail. After his short run as courier, he trained to be a warrior of Lordaeron, intent on protecting his king. A few years passed, Irulon vigorously continued training, but on a particularly rainy night, he heard a call inside his head that made him quiver. The voice spoke "Come... to the frozen wastes of Northrend . Serve me, and eternal immortality shall be yours." These calls came only once every few weeks, but they started becoming more and more common. A final time Irulon refused, the voice warned him of an imminent danger looming above, awaiting his order. The voice promised Irulon that he would serve the voice, one way or another. After a sleepless night, in the afternoon, Irulon heard a scream that made his blood freeze and his forehead sweat. He looked out his window and saw an army of rotting bodies attacking his village, and setting it to the flame, as well as killing innocents and raising them to join the attack. Irulon and his family huddled together, but a knock came onto their door. Irulon's parents, Isabella and Azshir the Sleepless|Azshir lost all hope, and said their farewells, which confused Irulon. The protecting parents threw him down into the basement, and locked it tight. Irulon hid under the stairs, confused, frightened, and feeling lost. He then heard the most frightening screams that changed his life forever. Azshir and Isabella Llane were slaughtered. Fortunately, the undead had not seen the basement door, and within an hour, there was only silence. Finally breaking through the basement door, Irulon stepped out of his house to find a ravaged village, a ghost town, with nothing to greet him but the cold, chilly dark. Irulon becomes a Legend With an enormous amount of confusion, the frightened Lordaeron soldier stormed out of Deathknell to find and warn King Terenas, but found he, along with the rest of the people of the city, had been slain. Bewildered, Irulon found refuge in the forest of Tirisfal Glades, searching for a living person to help him, but had only come across wildlife. After an short amount of time living on beasts, the forest became corrupt, and the animals with it. Irulon fled once again, until he found a great Scarlet Monastery|cathedral , with humans wearing red armor. This was the Scarlet Crusade . Irulon joined their ranks to purge the undead from Azeroth. Irulon met Alexandros Mograine , who took Irulon in as his apprentice. Alexandros renamed Irulon to Irulon Doomfist, due to his excellent punching power. Unfortunately, this friendship was not fated to last. Alexandros Mograine was lured to Stratholme , believing that he would be able to slay more Scourge . He did so, but the waves of the undead had tired him, and Alexandros took a quick rest. His son Renault Mograine|Renault , influenced by the sinister Kel'thuzad , had quickly took up Ashbringer|his father's blade , and pierced Alexandros' heart, betraying his father. After High Inquisitor Fairbanks warned the Crusade about it, he was also slaughtered by Renault. Many stayed in the Crusade, and forgot about Alexandros. However, the wise ones formed a new order that would crush both the overzealous Crusade and the Scourge . This was the beginning of the Argent Dawn , as well as Irulon Doomfist, who decided to take revenge on Renault for slaying his own father figure. With his best friend Leonid again at his side, the duo also vowed to avenge their parents' deaths, as well as the undeath of Leonid Barthalomew the Revered|Leonid . Their mission had only begun. Presumed Death With joining such a faction came the task of traversing the world, and as such, Irulon ventured to Kalimdor , to speak with the Night Elf|elves there, in hopes of learning more about their natural ways. Irulon believed that they could be of use in wiping out the Plague of Undeath|Plague . While on his mission, Irulon came upon a Warsong orc. The orc was injured in Forest Song , and Irulon helped him recover. He brought the orc safely to his encampment near the Warsong fortress. The other orcs didn't take too kindly to a Human encroaching on their lands, and they exiled the Orc for being a "coward." The orc befriended Irulon, however, as he realized that the Warsong Orcs were blind and overzealous in that area, and since Irulon saved him from death. The Orc revealed himself to be named Morg'throk. The two found the Scourge army, and held their ground for a while, but it was of no use. The Scourge surrounded them, and soon, a powerful Lich had arrived. Irulon and Morg'throk both jumped to hit the Lich, unknowing that eachother had jumped, and Morg'throk misdirected his cleave and cut into Irulon's spine. Irulon's paralyzed body smacked into the Lich, and they both fell to the ground. Morg'throk also fell on them, however he had somehow escaped. Eventually he returned to Orgrimmar , his mind too scarred to reveal what had happened after he fell on the Irulon and the Lich. However, with the events that occured at Mord'Rethar, it can be presumed that the Death Knight was correct, and Irulon was raised. These rumors turned out to be false, however, as Irulon was soon to be rescued by his friend and superior, Aldarion. Rescue Mission Code "S" Lord Aldarion himself sought to find Irulon, knowing the location of his mission. Aldarion immediately felt the icy chill of death that was seeping through the forest. A foul scent permeated the air. Hours went by, but no luck. It seemed as if all hope was lost and Irulon was gone forever. Aldarion then found a large, ominous portal, guarded by green dragonkin. They spotted him, and he fleed quickly. Eventually they stopped, and Aldarion tripped over a root, and fell down into Xavian. He saw a few bushes next to him, and there seemed to be some sort of gushy berry juice flowing from the bush. Aldarion pushed his hand to make way, when suddenly he jumped back, his very core frozen as the snow in the Dragonblight. He then quickly took his arm, and grabbed what had frightened him so much. Out came Irulon's broken corpse with a thump. Aldarion frightened by the stench and the bloody corpse, began casting a true ressurection spell, when all of a sudden everything went black. Lord Aldarion awoke chained to walls he had not remembered ever seeing. He looked up and found one of the most terrifying sights ever. He had been imprisoned by monstrous satyrs. They had not noticed he had awoken. Aldarion then looked to his side to see that they had chained up the lifeless Irulon as well. Lord Aldarion had screamed, and instinctively, the satyrs had ran toward the noise, holding their axes in air. They had made a grave mistake. They had cut the chains that held Aldarion, and he was angered. Slipping past them swiftly, he found his axes, picked them up, and found himself to have been parried. He swung many times but they were intelligent and cunning. He swung and swung, a slight sound of cutting the air following every swing. Image:LAGetaway.jpg|A rough image of Aldarion's escape.|thumb One had snuck up behind him with a razor sharp dagger, and had charged at him. Aldarion then pushed himself with his axes on the other satyr's axe, and went straight through the charging satyr's legs. The charging satyr had just impaled the other one. Lord Aldarion then got up, and found himself dueling a gigantic, yet fast satyr, now with two daggers. Aldarion swung and swung, eventually cutting into the very neck of the satyr, with a terrifiyng scream following. The satyr fell to the stone-pathed ground. Lord Aldarion then axed off Irulon's chains, and caught him. He casted a true ressurection spell, and Irulon slowly came back to life, his wounds mysteriously healing through some odd enlightening aura. They had escaped, not alarming the other satyrs. Stromgarde Supreme - The Cost of Fame Around the time of the Dark Portal Opens|reopening of the Dark Portal , Irulon had captured Stromgarde for himself, and he attempted to rebuild it to its former glory, but for the Argent Dawn. He had powerful forces defending the city walls for a short while. The citizens inside were of a good moral standard within the community. Life seemed very fair. The forces were prepared to defend Stromgarde from many tough enemies, including Forsaken . Unfortunately, they were not prepared enough for an oncoming assault coming their way. The Scourge had amassed an army large enough to destroy the main gate. They then slaughtered innocent bystanders. The city fell apart, memories of its first fall coming back to all. They had taken down the chapel, the mage tower, and almost every house. Saddened by what he had felt was his only choice, Irulon knew everyone within the city was doomed. He escaped through a crack in the back walls of the town. Escaping the entire surroundings unseen, he had regrets, but he knew there was nothing he could have done. After hours of roaming the Arathi grounds, a messenger had found Irulon and told him that all of the lieutenants of the Dawn and Lord Aldarion had suddenly gone missing. Irulon, realizing that the Argent Dawn had figuratively imploded, buried his Argent Dawn tabard and all banners in the Arathi Highlands soil. Searching for refuge, Irulon found his way to the Western Plaguelands , where there was a small Argent Dawn encampment. They allowed him to use a gryphon of theirs to fly to Light's Hope Chapel , where Irulon spent his days, until Battle for Light's Hope Chapel|the Lich King made his presence known once again . Image:Irulon 3.3 Falricarmor.jpg|thumb Dreadful Future After the battle that occured at Light's Hope Chapel, Tirion Fordring merged the Silver Hand and Argent Dawn into what would be known as the Argent Crusade . They traveled to Northrend to take the fight directly to Arthas . After much progress, the Crusade finally made their way to Icecrown Glacier|the glacier itself . While fighting the Scourge, Irulon crossed a bridge leading to Mord'rethar , and saw a vast army of Scourge residing there. However, he could not enter, as many Necromancer s had held up a magical wall, preventing entry. The Argent soldier was spotted by a mysterious figure in the sky, which turned out to be a Death Knight on a Frost Wyrm . Irulon attempted to run, but of no use, because a Flesh Giant had come up behind him, blocking the way back. The Death Knight jumped down, and conversed with Irulon. The Death Knight told Irulon that his name was Tharianos, and that he was the future version of Irulon, and then attempted to Death Grip|death grip one of Irulon's hands off of his arm, unsuccessful. Irulon was shocked in disbelief, and pushed the Death Knight off of the ledge of the bridge to Mord'rethar. The Death Knight was almost caught by the frost wyrm, but then he signaled it to let him fall. He smashed into the ground hard, and Irulon was speechless. The Frost Wyrm oddly took Irulon up, and let him down safely near an Argent Crusade encampment, leaving Irulon down and confused, as well as leaving him to think about the event. In truth, this was a plot by the Lich King, who brought Tharianos out of the Pit of Saron to confuse Irulon, so he could be lured into Scourge influence. Tharianos was forgotten, his body never recovered. Entering the Domain Image:Irulon 3.3Upgrade.jpg|thumb|Irulon 3.3 Upgrade - Shrouded in Mystery After months of trials in a giant Trial of the Crusader|stadium created by the Crusade, they and the Knights of the Ebon Blade formed the final assault on Icecrown Citadel, merging into one faction known as the Ashen Verdict . Assaults led by Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner in the Forge of Souls , Pit of Saron , and Halls of Reflection had revealed my secrets about the Lich King, which turned out to be useful in the final battle. The final goal that stood before them was the very domain itself, Icecrown Citadel (instance)|Icecrown Citadel. The Road to Darkness Irulon, feeling proud and accomplished, finally set to relaxing before the big fight, had returned home with a grand surprise. His long-lost brother, Traleon Llane, had found Irulon after many years searching. He revealed many secrets about the family, such as their original home in what is now Duskwood . They have left there due to the Scythe of Elune|darkness creeping through and wanted to find a safer home. However, just as they were talking, a group of Defias had snuck in and slew Traleon. Irulon was able to fend them off, but Traleon was ambushed from behind. This gave Irulon many questions regarding the meaning of the Defias' presence within his home, and many more of Traleon and his other family members. Irulon fell into sadness, and began mindlessly commanding orders disregarding Aldarion's authority. He soon fell into complete madness, heading to nowhere, promising a dark return. So Much for Brotherly Love - The Path of Light Irulon Doomfist had returned to the Crusade, now known as the Ashen Verdict , with no acknowledgment of his recent past. His allies also decided to look ahead of what had happened, and Irulon maintained his position. Unfortunately, all was not to be well. While battling an agent of the Scourge at the bottom of the Icecrown Citadel stairs, a heavily geared undead assassin had appeared in the battle and struck down most of the soldiers. This appeared to be a Scourge , but wasn't seen harming any of the Forsaken members. Traleon Llane, who has somehow been raised as an undead, had appeared behind Irulon and attempted to strike at him. Pushing Irulon down, he had threatened him with undeath forced painfully by his metal claws. However, he held back and told him who he was. Irulon felt appalled. Traleon then attempted to strike Irulon down, before more troops arrived in time to make him flee. Irulon realized that his life could have ended at that very moment, and that he needed to better protect himself. Only then did he realize that he needed to follow the ways of the Paladin . He sought Tirion personally, and slowly Irulon is on his way to becoming a righteous force of reckoning. The Life of a Warrior As the Argent Crusade finally tore down the main door of Icecrown Citadel, many heroes were recruited by Lady Sylvanas/Jaina Proudmoore to attack Icecrown from the side, to ambush the Lich King. Irulon gathered up a small group of champions to assault three inner sanctums, Forge of Souls , Pit of Saron , and the Halls of Reflection . These heroes had struck down terrifying foes, such as Bronjahm , Scourgelord Tyrannus , and Forgemaster Garfrost . After this, they had entered the Halls of Reflection. Shocked to see Frostmourne unguarded on a pedestal, Jaina had contacted spirits from within, and found the ghost of Uther the Lightbringer . After many warnings by Uther, The Lich King had weakened Uther's spirit back into his blade. The Lich King had forced the heroes to face Falric and Marwyn , Arthas' former captains in life. After defeating them and many spirits of Arthas' past, they had found Jaina losing a battle with the Lich King. Temporarily freezing him in ice, they ran. The Lich King had called down ice to block them, and minions to eliminate them. The heroes had to fend off many Scourge minions to allow Jaina enough time to knock down each wall of ice. Finally, a tunnel to the outside had been reached. Just before they had reached it, Irulon attempted to strike at the Lich King, but failed was knocked back, only narrowly escaping. Image:Irulon_Heroic_Wireframegreen.png|thumb|A wireframe image of Irulon. The Skybreaker had arrived, and had shot at the mountain to block the Lich King from reaching the heroes, and they had boarded, leaving with much knowledge, including the much-asked questioned to be finally sealed: There is no more Arthas Menethil anymore. Returning to the front, the heroes were ready to gather more forces and finally enter the Lich King's very domain itself, Icecrown Citadel (instance)|Icecrown Citadel . Ready to take a little rest, Irulon had attempted to heal himself. Upset by his failure in the attack, Irulon stubbornly gave up the Light and decided on relying on his cunning skill alone now. Irulon is ready to have his revenge, both for himself, and for all of Lordaeron|his old home . Shadowmourne After the events in the Halls of Reflection , Irulon had sought to enter the Lich King's Icecrown Citadel|main citadel . After walking into the horrific doors, Irulon had found that the Ashen Verdict had already set up their encampment. Meeting up with Tirion , Varok Saurfang , and Muradin Bronzebeard , Irulon had assured Tirion that he was ready to battle. However, Tirion told Irulon that the Verdict was not ready to end their mission. Image:Shadowmourne Weapon Axe.jpg|thumb|Who will wield Shadowmourne against the Lich King? He pointed Irulon towards Darion Mograine, who in turn told Irulon of a plan to strike the Lich King at his heart. (Haha.) He had told Irulon of a blade planned for creation, one that would compare to Frostmourne in power, but would not dominate the wielders soul. He called this future blade, Shadowmourne . It would be built of saronite, and encased in an icy aura that would be a legendary artifact for a mere mortal. Darion had ordered Irulon to find a worthy champion that could wield the blade, as well as finding an entire group to subtley destroy the remainder of the Scourge. Irulon hesitated at first, wanting to wield such a blade, but knew that it was not his destiny. Irulon, Aldarion, and Rose Silverleaf had rejoined with the most elite of Argent Crusade champions joined together, and they had gone through rigorous events to eventually forge the mystical axe. From the metal weapon known as Shadow's Edge combined with other powerful materials, Shadowmourne had been born. However, there still lies one major problem that the group must face together: Who will wield Shadowmourne against the Lich King ? Armor Reforged As the Ashen Verdict has finally defeated all but the Frostwing Halls and the Lich King (Icecrown Citadel tactics)|Lich King himself, they ready themselves for the final battle. The Verdict members needed rest, and so many slept in safe holy-enshrined cloths. Irulon had tired out and joined them. While sleeping, however, the dasterdly Traleon had returned and stole Irulon's armor that was resting on the ground. After waking up, he had been shocked. Unable to locate the armor, he had reached in his backpack and re-equipped Deadly Gladiator|his old plate armor set. Knowing that it was too weak to do much good, Tirion sent Irulon out to find Alexstrasza again. She had told him of only one possible solution that would work perfectly. Alexstrasza sent Irulon to the defeated Ulduar . With help from a few of Alexstrasza's dragons, Irulon had reforged his armor in Volkhan 's lava center. Irulon, now with his Wrathful Gladiator|reforged Deadly Gladiator set, is ready to take on Frostwing Halls. With a new lesson learned, he joins the siege of the halls, unaware of the Valithria Dreamwalker|mysterious entity that lies suffering inside. Fall of the Lich King - A New King Arises At long last, Irulon, the Ashen Verdict, and a group of adventurers had entered Icecrown Citadel (instance)|Icecrown Citadel and struck the final blow to The Lich King . Tirion had been unleashed and shattered Frostmourne with the Ashbringer, allowing the Lich King to be defeated. During the fight, The Lich King had also revealed to Irulon that the death knight who claimed to be Irulon's future was merely a trick, a ruse of the Lich King intended on bringing a confused Irulon straight into the Scourge ranks. But the Lich King, as well as Tharianos, were finally dead. Ready to assume the duties of the Lich King, Tirion held the Helm of Domination (Lich King)|Helm of Domination in his hands, when all of a sudden Bolvar Fordragon had shouted out to him. Bolvar, with a horrifyingly altered physical body, had demanded that he be the one to be the Jailer of the Damned. Reluctantly, Tirion placed the helm on Bolvar's head. Bolvar told Tirion to tell everyone that the Lich King is dead, and that Bolvar died with him. Irulon and the adventurers walked out of Icecrown Citadel with the knowledge of Bolvar's fate, but they had swore to each other and Tirion that the secret would never be figured out. Now, with Icecrown Citadel defeated and Arthas|the tyranny of fear gone, Irulon set out back to the Oldworld|old world , retiring from his fighting with his Arthas|goal succeeded . Image:Irulon Transform to Worgen.png|thumb|A dated image of Irulon in Cataclysm . The Calmness Before the Storm - The Sieging of Wyrmrest Temple It had been done. Irulon had finally avenged his loved ones and his homeland itself. The Lich King finally met his end. Arthas Menethil had been shown justice. After the cannons were pulled back, the forces ready to return home from their long sought victory, Irulon had felt proud of himself and his allies. His cause for vengeance had been completely faded. Irulon had only felt the need to relax and find ways to entertain himself. Life felt boring, even though he had felt good about his actions. Irulon had felt as if all of his meaning to life had been finished. He questioned the meaning of his continuation. And then it happened... The Twilight's Hammer had returned. The dragons serving Deathwing had found their way into the realms beneath Wyrmrest Temple and they were ready for a complete siege. Unable to find true meaning to continue, Irulon had forced himself to pick his armor back up and sheathe his blade once more to join the fight again the new Halion|tyranny . Irulon had not been part of the group of heroes that ended up slaying the Twilight Destroyer, but he had been of aid in eliminating some resistance within the draconic realm. Irulon helped the Red Dragonflight in any way he could to end the threat. Irulon had lost his craving for revenge. Now a new feeling was left within him, a new emotion that compelled him to strive forward to face any new foe from here on out: Pride. This pride has lead Irulon to leave his Argent Dawn|order and join the Alliance under his new king, Varian Wrynn . Irulon has recently joined the 7th Legion in the retaking of Gilneas . Cataclysm cata-section Irulon's son, Azshir, head into Southshore on the way to the Lordaeron area when the Forsaken began to plague-bomb the town. Fleeing the wreck with the rest of the citizens, Azshir followed the townspeople to Fenris Isle where they told him they would Fenris_Keep#Cataclysm|immunize themselves from the plague . When they came unto the immunizer, he had not gotten what he had expected. Through some strange way, Azshir had been injected with the Worgen curse. This did immunize him from becoming an undead , but he was forever damned to be Two Forms|half-man half-beast . Surprised by his transformation, Azshir was given little time to react before he was ordered out to help the Gilneas Liberation Front along with the rest of the 7th Legion . This has caused some discomfort between father and son but it has allowed the two to finally join together in battle. Irulon, a staunch Varian Wrynn supporter, has left the Argent Crusade to fight for the Alliance . Though back to being in a low position, his request to fight in Gilneas was accepted only due to his past victories with the Lich King. He is now able to fight along with his son as part of the 7th Legion , aiding the Gilneas Liberation Front . Respect is not very easily re-earned and this knowledge, along with the prospect of aging, soon become continual hindrances toward his path to heroic status. Death As the rise of Deathwing came, so too did the fall of Doomfist arrive. After battling the Lich King and annihilating all of his reason for vengeance, Irulon had sought to find purpose within the Alliance . For a short time, this had worked. However, slowly Irulon's morale began to lower and his will to fight had disappeared. Arriving in the Twilight Highlands , he had been part of a small group force whose goal was to crush Cho'gall . They entered the dungeon and slew various demons, until making it to Cho'gall himself. They succeeded in conquering the monstrous two-headed magi, but as soon as they did, Sintharia , otherwise known as Sinestra (tactics)|Sinestra , had manifested from a lava pool and took the raid by surprise. She swiped her claws and devoured a couple of the heroes, including Irulon himself. In the end, the entire raid had been defeated by the Twilight mistress. Irulon was never given a ceremony for his death. In the end, he died quietly, but safe in the knowledge that he had avenged his fallen family and Leonid Barthalomew|friends . He was finally able to join them again. Epilogue Irulon's brother, Traleon, continues his rampage against the living in the best ways he can. He serves the Sylvanas Windrunner|Dark Lady without remorse. Under the rule of his dark queen, Traleon furthered himself from his former life until he himself had forgotten who he once was. He lives to conquer for the Forsaken , continuing his futile search of finding Irulon. His weapon, Quel'Delar , was never recovered. His faceplate is presumed to have been taken by the Twilight's Hammer and reforged into an item of their use. Image:Irulon_dknighticon.png|thumb|A respresenation of Irulon as a Death Knight . Too bad the Arthas Lich King isn't alive anymore. Speculation Speculation|doc= It has been speculated that Irulon was related to Llane Wrynn I and his family. Such speculations are false, as Llane was Llane Wrynn I|Wrynn's first name. Irulon Doomfist had no relations to Irulon Trueblade whatsoever besides having the same first name. Many refuse to believe that Azshir and Isabella are Irulon's parents due to their hair color being different, but this is because in undeath, Isabella's hair grew old and dark. In life it was dark blonde, but it has become corrupt, as the rest of the forest she lives in. Memorable Quotes *I'm not one to judge, but I don't see Forsaken being capable allies. Except for Leonid Barthalomew|Leonid . He was a friend of mine long ago. *Why don't we just give the Tauren a big feast? ...Oh, yeah. *There's no problem with bending some rules. *Why do Orcs smell so bad? Don't they smell that odor coming from Orgrimmar ? *I can't stand the smell of Orcs. *Just because I'm part of the Argent Dawn|Dawn doesn't mean I don't regret teaming up with Elves. Gallery Image:Irulon Stromgarde March2010.png|Classic Irulon Doomfist Image:Irulon AC 2010.JPG|An updated 2010 version of Irulon AC. Image:Irulon_AC_AD.JPG|A comparison of Irulon AC.jpg and Irulon AC 2010. Image:Bigstackstwo-Irulon Argent Dawn Banner.png Image:Bigstackstwo-Irulon Argent Dawn Banner2.png Image:Irulon 3.3 PvP Early Blurred.jpg Image:UserBigstackstwo-OldIrulon.png|A vision of the elder Irulon. Image:Traleon_Crypt.jpg|Traleon Llane Image:Traleon_IcecrownCitadel.jpg|Traleon Llane Image:TraleonLlane_Undead.jpg|Traleon Llane Image:User-Bigstackstwo-IrulonBrawler.png|Irulon Image:UserBigstackstwo-EndoftheFacePlate.jpg|End of the faceplate Rank Succession|Lorekeeper Lydros |'Quel'Serrar|Wielder of Quel'Serrar '|User:Bigstackstwo/Azshir_Doomfist|Azshir Doomfist Succession|Unknown|'Argent Crusade|Lieutenant of Tirion Fordring '|Lord Irulon Trueblade (presumed) Succession|Unknown|'Ashen Verdict|Lord of the Ashen Verdict '|End of the faction Succession|Lana'thel |'Quel'Delar|Wielder of Quel'Delar '|Incumbent User:Bigstackstwo/Character List Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived